


No Neon Sign Needed

by Swlfangirl



Series: Happy Birth Month Cheesy Tropes Challenge! [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Slow Build, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is an accountant at Singer Auto, Dean is the new mechanic working for his Uncle Bobby... he's taken an interest in keeping Cas distracted... but how much can one man really take?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Neon Sign Needed

Castiel had been keeping the books for Bobby Singer for over half a decade, he’d even graduated college during his stint at the reputable garage. The surly older man had tried to convince Cas to take a better paying job, or at least look for one but he wouldn’t think of it. What he had done, was managed to get proper advertising which turned out to be a very profitable investment. 

Castiel considered himself a man of strong morals, a man with a healthy resolution to appear kind but professional. Everything he thought of himself went out the window when the cocky bowl-legged wet dream walked into Singer’s Auto Body Shop and Detailing. He was almost certain his mouth was hanging open in shock from the natural beauty alone.

“Well you’re not Uncle Bobby.” he’d said with a flirtatious wink attached, which caused the air in Castiel’s lungs to evaporate and his palms to dampen. Luckily the owner himself walked through the door saving him from even more humiliation. 

“Hey Dean, it’s good to see ya boy… come on back and I’ll show you around.” 

The gorgeous green eyed man gave him a cocky grin before following behind Bobby. When they stepped away the air seemed to flood back into the room causing him to gasp openly, his lungs reaching for the new oxygen. 

\----------------------------------------------

That had been two excruciatingly long weeks ago, he wasn’t sure but he suspected the newest mechanic was actively trying to make it more difficult for him to concentrate. At first Castiel had told himself that there were another three mechanics that worked there and he rarely even saw them, so it wouldn’t be too distracting. Oh how he’d been wrong, as a matter of fact he’d never been so wrong about anything in his entire life. Even when Dean wasn’t parading himself around and giving cocky grins and licking his damn near perfect lips seductively… he was THERE. Apparently that’s all he needed to be in order for Castiel to be too flustered to properly do his job. 

Bobby had gone out of town on a hunting trip with his old buddy Rufus a few states over. Of course he’d left Dean in charge of the shop because of their familial bond, despite the others having seniority, which only served to frustrate him further. It was Friday, he just needed to get through the last day and he’d have the small reprieve he so desperately needed.

He was constantly checking the clock, hoping enough time had passed but was disappointed each time. He’d even had to start taking some of his work home and doing it because he wasn’t getting enough done at the shop, and he’d never openly admit that to either Bobby or the mechanic himself.

Finally it was almost lunch time and he could leave for an hour, which probably meant he’d end up at home taking a cold shower. He’d readied himself to walk out the door and then forgot he’d left his keys in the desk. He bent over to the bottom drawer and reached for them before he heard a piercing whistle.

“Damn Cas, looks like I have some damn perfect timing.”

Castiel blushed and did his best to compose himself, but it was extremely difficult with Dean standing so closely behind him. He could feel the other man’s presence and knew if he’d turned around they would have been well beyond the comfortable distance he’d tried to maintain. Unsure of exactly what he should do he stepped to the side before turning and blessed and cursed himself for doing so when he took in the sight before him. 

Dean was shirtless, jeans hanging low on his hips and the tee that once covered his achingly arousing torso was tucked in his back pocket. Castiel nearly squeaked at the sight, yes cold shower that was definitely happening if he could keep himself composed enough to not just orgasm right there. 

“How… can I help you Dean?” He cleared his throat and hoped that he didn’t sound as horny or desperate as he actually was at the moment. He couldn’t keep himself from biting his lower lip as he watched a drop of sweat travel down the delicious collar bone, he wanted so badly to lick the salt from Dean’s skin.

“Well if you’re offering…” he said with a mischievous glare and a raised brow.

“Dean!” he demanded, hoping it would stop the relentless prodding of his self restraint. He was not sure how much longer he could last before he just bent himself over and begged for the mechanic to fuck him senseless. 

“Alright, spoil sport… I was headed out for lunch and wanted to know if you wanted anything.” 

“No I’ll be going home for lunch but thank you for asking.” he answered with a polite smile, but he was a little disappointed he wasn’t accepting the generosity. He knew if he stayed at the garage and ate lunch with Dean, there was no way his body would be able to control itself. 

“Oh… okay well I’ll see ya in a little while Cas.” Dean looked slightly disappointed as well, he shuffled his feet for a moment as if he weren’t finished but then just turned and walked away. 

Castiel sent a silent prayer that he had the good fortune of wearing jeans to work that day, because his black suit pants would not have hidden his interest in Dean’s half naked body. He hurried from the shop and once in the safety of his car he banged his head against the back of the cushioned seat. It wasn’t enough to hurt him but it sure as hell made him feel better about being such a bumbling idiot.

“Stupid! Stupid! Why not just wear a neon sign over your head that says Do Me Now Winchester.” He said as he buried his head in his arms over the steering wheel. 

After his much needed cold shower he returned to work and seated himself behind the large wooden desk hoping to hide any misfortune he may find himself in for the rest of the day. Perhaps over the weekend he’d find some company to help ease his frustration. It had been a while but he’d been perfectly okay with things until Dean Winchester walked into the shop.

Luckily he wasn’t interrupted for a long time which meant he’d been able to at least accomplish part of his work for that day. He checked the clock and was surprised to find it only an hour until time to leave. He didn’t have enough time to celebrate the small victory because Dean walked through his door. 

“I sent the rest of em’ home.” he said with a crooked smile.

“Wh...WHAT? Why did you do that?” Castiel’s mouth dropped in shock and his pulse sped out of control.

Dean moved closer into his personal space, sitting seductively on the desk in front of him. The muscular thighs spread next to him was almost too much to bear. The scent of motor oil and sweat looming over him assaulting all his senses at once.

“Ya know, I thought at first.. that maybe you just weren’t into me…” he paused long enough for Castiel to give an unexpected laugh as he thought that could never be true. 

“And I was almost ready to just give up, but then… I hear this deep gravely voice in the parking lot on my way to lunch…” He trailed off with a lifted brow letting Castiel reach the conclusion himself. 

“Fuck!” his eyes went wide as he realized what that meant. 

“Well I’d like to take you to dinner first, but if you really don’t wanna wait I can lay you down right here Cas.” Dean moved even closer now straddling the accountant almost in his lap after he’d pulled the sliding chair closer to the desk.

“I...I…” He couldn’t speak, Castiel Novak was speechless.

Dean saw him struggling with words so he just leaned forward and pulled his chin up to drop a soft kiss on the chapped and bitten lips. He didn’t add pressure until Cas started kissing him back and then it was like a green light telling Dean to really put himself into it. He licked his way inside Castiel’s mouth and sucked against the reddened bottom lip. 

Castiel moaned into Dean’s open mouth which sparked an even more out of control lust from the mechanic. Castiel stood up, not breaking their kiss and placed himself between the bowled legs that hung from the desk. The vee of Dean’s thighs was warm and he couldn’t help grinding himself into it, causing explicit moans from the gorgeous man beneath him.

‘Cas, mm fuck. Wanted you… so long…” Dean moaned between kisses causing a shudder of heat to pulse through Castiel’s body.

“We… gotta… slow down.” He said in return but didn’t stop kissing, Dean had a talented tongue and he couldn’t wait to find out what else it could do.

“Mmm… kay…” Finally Dean pulled back, apparently being the stronger of the two of them God knows Cas wasn’t going to. 

“Dinner babe?” he said with a smile like they weren’t both fully hard and going to have some massive readjusting to do before they could leave. 

“Yes, I’d love to have dinner with you Dean… but you’re gonna have to put a damn shirt on or I will not be held responsible for my actions.” he said licking his lips and the lust still heavy in his eyes. 

“Alright deal.. but I’m making breakfast in the morning.” 

Castiel just smiled and shook his head, Dean Winchester was going to be the death of him.


End file.
